There is an increasing demand for accessories useful in customizing automobiles and other motor vehicles. For example, there is now available a wide variety of high-style vehicle wheels which replace standard wheels with more decorative designs. Some of these custom designs include wheel-driven and freely rotatable spinners, and examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,958 and 6,554,370.
This invention relates to a relatively small electric-motor-driven decorative spinner which is well suited for central mounting in a vehicle radiator grill, but can be supported on other parts of a vehicle body. The motor can be operable by the vehicle battery whenever the ignition is actuated, or can be controlled by a separate switch accessible to the driver. A variety of different decorative designs can be used for the spinner, and are easily mounted on the drive-motor assembly.